Through the looking glass
by masonxy
Summary: The Reonquista are vanquished, Wardes is dead, and everything has gone back to the way it was. Too much. During yet another fight between Saito and Louise, they uncover a mirror that leads to an alternate universe. When the mirror falls into the wrong hands, the two of them enter after the evil one as he begins changing his fate. (Note: You may be lost if you don't know the story)
1. Prologue

Prologue:

They think I am dead. The fools.

The brats caught me off guard. How was I to know such a beast existed? A creature of steel, yet light as a feather and with the breath of flaming hail. Atop the beast, my mortal enemy and the girl; the key to my perfect plan. Her magic burned me deep; scarred me. I fell as her spell wiped away my army. The power. Oh the power of her magic, how it should have been mine. I don't know how I survived the fall, but I live among the people, disfigured and unrecognizable. As the time passed, I realized that there was no way for me to fulfill my dream of conquest in this universe.

But I have no need for this one.

For there is another waiting for me, on the other side of the glass.


	2. Chapter 1: The same old story

**"Hello! This is my first fan fic. Please note that if you are not familiar with the original story from season 1 through 2, you may be lost. But I hope you still enjoy it!"**

Saito woke to the sound of morning birds. A light breeze entered the room through the open window. He sat up in the bed, stretching his arms and rubbing his groggy eyes. Beside him, his master Louise still slept peacefully; her long pink hair strewn all over her fluffy pillow. He smiled to himself as he looked upon her. He couldn't help but admire how adorable she looked when she was asleep. Everything about his master was so cute; he had thought so since the first day they met. He stroked her hair over her ears.

"Mmmn.." she let out a little sound in her sleep, which nearly gave Saito a heart attack. If she knew what he was doing she would kill him. If not kill him, she would no doubt beat him or worse blow him up. He sighed.

"Maybe it's different now? Maybe she's finally open enough?" he thought. But he shook his head at the very idea. Despite everything they had been through, there was no way she had changed. He quietly got out of bed and began getting dressed. Looking around quickly, he realized that his white and blue poncho was currently being used by Louise; she had stolen it from him during the night. The idea of her wearing his clothes made his face glow red, but tried not to think too much about it. He pulled on a shirt and a pair of jeans and grabbed Derflinger off the coffee table, strapping him to his back. Derflinger shot up from his sheathe.

"Hey Gandálfr! Another early morning for you is it?" the talking sword mused, clinking and clanking. Saito quickly shushed his weapon.

"Keep it down! Louise is still asleep." Saito left a note by her bedside telling her where he would be. He quietly left her room and into the dormitory hallway littered with over a hundred other rooms full of students of the magic academy. He sometimes felt out of place here, as he was no noble, nor a mage. Louise had recently discovered her talent in void magic and she was truly proud of it. Though not a mage, Saito did have powers of his own. His contract with Louise branded him with sacred runes that have been passed down to a void mages familiar for generations. It was known as Gandalfr, the left hand of god. The power allowed him to become a master of any weapon of war he touched, but only temporarily. He liked to train with Derf in the early mornings, before his master needed him.

"So, Saito. It was rather cold last night. Did the two of you have a nice night together?" Derf asked teasingly.

"You're being funny. You know Louise wouldn't want anything to do with me."

"After what you two have been through? How can you still say that?"

"It's not me. It's her. She treats me like nothing has happened. She's still just a cruel master to me."

"Buddy, giver her more time. A noble's pride does not wash away in a day. Not to mention the events that have taken place are probably still on her mind."

"I suppose..." Saito replied.

It was one week after the war ended. There was now peace between Albion and Tristain. Saito and Louise had been key soldiers in the great war. Together they had gathered enemy information, revealed traitorous plots by the Reconquista, and even flew into battle in his F-2A Jet Fighter against a fleet of Albion's air ships. Louise had discovered her talents in the element of the void, and used powers within her to defeat advancing forces. The traitor Wardes had fallen at the hands of her powerful Explosion Spell. Her confidence in her ability made her reckless. So much so that she had volunteered for a suicide mission against the final uprising of the Reconquista plot. To protect her, Saito had taken her place against her will. He had slipped a sleeping potion into her drink and left her safely in an escaping airship with the rest of their friends.

He remembered that battle well. Too well. Surrounded on all ends, he was forced to injure humans. There was no reasoning with them in their zombified state. In the end, it was too much. Even his Gandálfr powers were not enough.

"I died...I was dead," he thought to himself. His heart had stopped long enough that it severed his connection to Louise. If not for Tiffania, he would never have made it back to Louise. Their reunion was sweet, filled with tears and kisses from her. It was truly a memorable moment.

But that was a week ago. Things had gone right back to the way they were. The master and the familiar. The Void Mage and the Gandálfr. It was like she had forgotten what the two of them had been through together.

He sighed again. Hopefully Derflinger was right, and that she was just taking in what had happened. Until then, he would have to obey her, else be beaten.

Or whipped.

Or blown up.

He felt sweat building up in his brow as he silently closed the door on his way out.


End file.
